


You Need to Know

by Kurisutori618



Series: All in One Place [5]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 14:22:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6523708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurisutori618/pseuds/Kurisutori618
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU inspired by the xmas episode but not the same. It's after the speech River made on the ship. The Doctor has one of his own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Need to Know

**Author's Note:**

> They are my ship and I am dedicated.

AU River and Twelfth Doctor deleted scene

River thinks that the Doctor after what he had seen and learned may feel differently about her and the Doctor just wants to set the record straight in her mind.

XXX

"You know what the worst thing I found out about you today!

The Doctor said standing by her side as they stared out into the darkness of the night sky.

River just looked ahead to the view, ignoring his presence. Allowing him to see her as she is hiding even in his presence.

'Never let him see the damage' he thought, he hated that rule of hers.

"Finding that you…."

"My River… would have loved me, even if I could never love you back."

The Doctor isn't blind to that, he was so scared when he was young, at the time he was mourning a love of another.

"What a sad life of seeing us," the Doctor said softly, and self-loathing.

River's face remained blank but her eyes told another story if knew her long enough to look.

And being them, he had decades to see.

"Thankfully", he continued, "that's the bigger lie, I can't let you believe much longer!"

"Not with me… I mean this me."

He sighed, when it did no difference to her stance of lack of communication, and gently pulling her chin to face him with his hand.

River cast her eyes down and still didn't look at him despite his efforts. It was infuriating. So stubborn. And yet he wouldn't change a thing about her because he loved her. He just wanted her to know.

"River look at me" he pleaded, dropping his hand to move down her arm to hold both her hands in his.

He needed her to look him in the eye and believe in him,

Just once...on his feelings.

Her eyes stayed where they were, cast down.

"Please" he continued.

Minutes passed but for her he had plenty, she was the woman who always certain. Just not with this. Them.

When she looked up at him, as it always has always pierced right through him.

Her eyes always had that pull that made him run away and run toward her, cas it was that strong.

Just like she had when she said about his eyes being so young, the first time he met her.

He bit his lip and closed his eyes shut tightly "I don't love very well, you know that" he said firmly.

"But you make me want to try, so, so much when I was silly bowtie and baby face" he chuckled half heartily.

He remembers his eleventh self, so intrigued and besotted with her. She was puzzle and too beautiful to resist.

He didn't even see her smile and it hurt him. She was sad, he felt it on her skin, beneath his fingertips.

"I learned so much then."

"I learned that again today."

Her eyes searched his.

"I learned, in whatever universe, in one when I wasn't present…. with you."

"You match me completely."

Everything I never knew I wanted he thought.

"It's hard not to fall for you."

"I know because, with this face, I wasn't even sure it still could…"

It just never came up.

"And then I saw you, in the snow, removing your dark red hood revealing your wild and free blonde tresses and seeing that face again"

"Your face."

River exhaled at this, not sure what he would say next.

"You know what it felt like?" he asked her.

"I haven't the faintest idea," River breathed but this time with feeling and dare he think it, hope "you tell me."

"Falling in love for the first time," the Doctor said smiling, leaning his forehead against hers, "twice."

XXX


End file.
